


stolen clothes & stolen hearts

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [18]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: In the summer Javi was biking in a simple t-shirt and shorts, but during colder days of autumn or spring he would wear something warmer, a jacket and black leggings under his neon biking shorts.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	stolen clothes & stolen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is leggings and I tried! Hope you enjoy!

During warmer days, Javi was coming to the club on the bike. Sometimes they would meet by the entrance, Yuzuru leaving the car and Javi crouching next to the bike rack, securing it carefully. He always joked that he had the warm up covered, but Yuzuru could tell how much he enjoyed it, and sometimes he would feel a little sting of jealousy. He hadn't ride a bike since forever, since his childhood, and saying Javi so pleased after a ride was igniting distant thoughts about renting a city bike for an hour or two, but he never came to it, sticking to stationary bikes in a gym. 

In the summer Javi was biking in simple t-shirt and shorts, but during colder days of autumn or spring he would wear something warmer, a jacket and black leggings under his neon biking shorts. 

Yuzuru sometimes teased him about it when they were changing into their training gear, joking about Javi's superior fashion sense, which always earned him an exaggerated pout and loud, dramatic sigh. 

"Fine, if you hate it so much, I will take it off!" Javi would exclaim loudly, performing a hilarious strip tease that always made Yuzuru and whoever else was in the room with them roll on the floor with laughter. 

During days like that, everything seemed easy and perfect, and like it was going to last forever. 

* * *

"What's up, Zhenya? What's that gloomy expression about?" 

"I lost my gloves yesterday and I can't find them anywhere. I was hoping they would be in the locker room or somewhere, but no..." 

"Oh no-" 

"They can be in the room with lost things." Yuzuru offered, joining Jason and Zhenya's conversation "When I lost hat, it was there?" 

"Ohh, could you show me where?" Zhenya asked, and Yuzuru nodded, smiling. 

Zhenya and Jason were training in the club for a few months now but still didn't know the club as good as Yuzuru. 

They both went to find mr Clayton, a janitor, who opened for them a little room, looking more like a broom closet, telling them to take their time before walking away. 

"Wow, there is so much stuff!" Zhenya exclaimed, clearly impressed "Wait, is it a skateboard?" 

"A lot of fun things." Yuzuru nodded "How the gloves look like?" 

"Uhh, they're red, with white snowflakes."

Yuzuru nodded, turning to look at the piles of stuff with firm decision to help Zhenya look for her gloves, but then he saw some black bundle squeezed in between blue flip flops and some old and hopefully empty lunch box. 

With his heart thudding loudly in his ears, muddling Zhenya's happy chirping, Yuzuru reached out and caught black fabric with his weirdly stiff fingers. 

What was it doing there? Had he really forgotten that? Was it really his? 

"Yuzu, I've got them! You found something yours too?" Zhenya asked right into his ear and Yuzuru almost jumped, pulling the piece of clothing to his chest as if he was scared she would take it away from him. 

"Yeah." his voice was a bit squeaky, so he cleared his throat before nodding "Yeah. Old thing. We can go now, yes?" 

* * *

He knew that it was weird. A little pathetic, even. And he didn't care at all. 

He was sitting on his bed for what felt like hours now, clutching Javi's ugly old leggings against his chest and feeling on the edge of crying, even though he hadn't cried yet. 

Yuzuru still wasn't used to that, not having Javi around. But a week earlier he had left for his last competition, left for good, and finding his stupid piece of clothing felt like some kind of a mockery, and Yuzuru would laugh if he didn't hurt, the universe playing a cruel joke on him. 

How was that saying going? You don't know what you care for until you lose it? It seemed to be the case, because that crack that had appeared in his hear before the flower ceremony in Pyongyang was now an ugly, gaping hole, and Yuzuru knew that there was no point in dwelling on missed chances, but it didn't change anything. 

Javi's scent was long gone, but Yuzuru still held the leggings close, keeping his eyes shut and thinking about old days. 

"Yuzu, are you packed? Do you need help?" his mom asked, poking into Yuzuru's room, and he smiled at her, shaking his head. 

"I'm good, thank you. It won't take long."

"I will make some tea then." she nodded, sending him a gentle smile before closing the door quietly and Yuzuru went back to packing. 

Costumes, skates, toiletries. Towel, shoes, training gear. Flip flops, meds, clothes for the banquet. 

Now it was time to grab something to sleep in, and he hesitated before picking his soft grey t-shirt and warm plaid pants mom had bought him recently. But then he changed his mind and reached for the familiar pair of black leggings. He has washed them and folded neatly, putting it in his drawer and trying not to think about it too much. 

But now if dawned on him, that it was going to be the first world championships without Javi, and he had no idea how he was going to bear it. So maybe the only thing he could do to pretend that Javi was still close was to wear his clothes. 

Yuzuru put the leggings into the suitcase, smiling softly. He still had no idea how he was going to do it, but now, he felt a little bit less afraid. 

* * *

  
  


Yuzuru had no idea Javi was in Japan until the morning of the gala. And no one even told him that, no, he had to overhear Nam telling that Keegan on the way to the bus. 

"Uh, what?" Yuzuru asked, a bit too loud, but he didn't even care "What you say?" 

"That Javi is here? I texted him yesterday being like, lol where are you, and he was like, lol closer than you think. He has some media stuff, mister popular-" 

Yuzuru nodded, giving Nam a half smile before taking a seat as far away from everyone else as he could. 

Javi was there, in Saitama? And he hadn't told anything? 

Yuzuru's heart clenched painfully, because it felt like rejection, even though there was no confessions. They never talked that much, and it didn't change after Javi moving away, but it still stang. 

Well, to be completely fair, Javi had sent him a good luck text which Yuzuru answered with a smiling emoji, not using the opportunity to start a conversation. He didn't even know how to do that, how to text Javi and pretend that everything was fine and easy and unchanged. 

* * *

He hated banquets. 

Or maybe hate was too strong of a word, he just didn't enjoy them as much as the others. But now, when the bitterness of defeat was still strong, and when his heart was doing those odd things, and also his shirt and tie were trying to suffocate him. 

Still, he put on his best smile and circled around the room, stopping for chats and photos with anyone who asked, so when he felt a warm hand patting his shoulder, he sighed internally, made sure the smile was on, and turned around with no suspicion. 

"Hey there." Javi smiled widely, and Yuzuru's heart almost jumped out of his chest "Congrats on the medal, you-" he didn't have a chance to finish because Yuzuru basically jumped to hug him tight, knocking the air out of him. 

For a moment everything was perfect and simple, Javi's arms, his warm scent swirling in Yuzuru's nose. For a moment they were like they had used to, training mates hugging after the last competition of the season, promising to see each other soon. 

But it wasn't the case right now, and Yuzuru got reminded of that when he heard someone yelling Javi's name, people coming closer to greet him, telling him how much they missed him. 

Javi wasn't his teammate anymore. Yuzuru wasn't even sure if he was his friend. 

Javi kept on smiling, and Yuzuru could feel his gaze on him, warm and sparkling, making his heart stutter and his skin itch. It was unbearable, it was too much, so after a few more pictures he seized the opportunity when Javi was talking with Stéphane and sneaked out of the room, going straight to his room. 

He knew he would probably regret it later, but he didn't have enough energy to keep his facade going. He was tired, disappointed, and a little bit in love. He had all the right to hide in his room now. 

He took a shower and washed his hair with a hotel shampoo that smelled like roses and Yuzuru kind of hated it, and it only made his mood worse. He felt a bit better when he put his sleeping clothes on, and he wandered to his bed, ready to grab his laptop and watch some movie to try and forget about his life for a moment, but then someone knocked to his door, and he almost fell from the bed. 

Who could that be, at that hour? Brian or Keiji pestering him to come back, or maybe the hotel management sending him something? But it was way too late for that, so Yuzuru approached the door slowly, with a dose of hesitation. 

And then, for yet another time that day, his poor heart basically stopped, because there was Javi, at his doorstep, wearing a wide smile and that soft, thin white sweater that was making Yuzuru feel all kinds of things. 

"Hi. Sorry for the hour." Javi said brightly "You just ran away so sneakily I didn't even have a chance to talk to you, and I don't know when you leave so here I am. I can come in, right?" he half asked, stepping inside and closing the door. 

Yuzuru just stared, and he was aware he must have looked ridiculous, with wide eyes and lips parted, and he wondered if Javi could hear his pounding heart. 

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine, because I know you ha- I mean, it was a tough comp, and- uh?" Javi yelped, eyes widening almost comically "What are you wearing?" 

“Uhh. Leggings? Sleeping leggings?” Yuzuru tried, but Javi shook his head, slow, smile dimming.

“This-” Javi muttered, taking a step closer “Yuzu, what the hell-?”

“I found it, okay?” Yuzuru said defensively, for some reason feeling on the edge of crying “In a lost things room.”

“I-” Javi started, baffled, and then he took two steps forward and suddenly he was so close Yuzuru could feel his warm breath against his lips, and his head was swimming, and how could he even begin to explain?

“Yuzu.” Javi murmured, reaching to touch Yuzuru’s cheek “Why are you wearing my leggings?”

“You forgot them.” Yuzuru said, closing his eyes and trying not to lean into Javi’s touch, and failing “And it reminds me of you.” 

He kept his eyes closed, and he heard Javi’s deep exhaled, and his whole body tensed with anticipation, and he almost jumped when he felt Javi’s forehead resting against his.

“So I had like, two beers.” Javi said, and Yuzuru had no idea why he was telling him that, but then- “And I know you hate the taste of alcohol, so it’s the only reason I won’t kiss you now, because-”

“What.” Yuzuru wheezed, because it was too much information, and he had no idea what to do with his hands, so he put them on Javi’s waist, the only thing keeping him grounded “Javi, what-?”

Javi sighed, deep and tired, and pressed a kiss to Yuzuru’s eyebrow, fingers curling against Yuzuru’s jaw, gentle but keeping him close. 

“This is too much too quickly.” he murmured and Yuzuru understood that he wasn’t the only one feeling so much, and he noticed that Javi’s heartbeat was as rapid as his, and then- he got it. He got everything, and it made his head spin, but he still took Javi’s hand, linking their fingers together.

“You can sleep here, if you want.” he whispered against Javi’s jaw “And in the morning, we talk.”

“Okay.” Javi murmured, one arm wrapping around Yuzuru’s waist “Clothes’ thief.”

“Heart-throb.”

Javi laughed, quiet and sweet, and that was the last sound Yuzuru remembered before falling to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
